


Yin & Yang

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Summary: Arriving on a new mountainous island, the Straw Hat Crew doesn't have an option but to stay at the monastery. Zoro and Sanji learn more about themselves and each other...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"What is this island?"  
Nami questioned to herself when she realized there was no security there what so ever. People were just happy in their little world and it seemed almost too good to be true, and when something seemed too good to be true, it was too good to be true. She had learnt this from almost every island that they landed on before.  
They walked along the road for a while and came to a point where the road suddenly disappeared.  
"Um... Excuse me, could know where we can find an inn or something?"  
"There's no inn on this island. There are monasteries. You'll have to walk all the way up. There's no other means of transportation either."  
"Are people here poor?"  
Luffy asked blatantly scratching his head.  
"No, everyone chooses to live that way. All of us used to live in monasteries before we separated out. They are our homes and schools. Now, if I may take your leave."  
The lad smiled at them and bowed respectfully before being on his way.  
"There's no inn? That's weird. Everyone lives in monasteries? What's with this island?!"  
Nami whined.  
"Nami-san, I could carry you if this mountain is too-"  
"No, thank you, Sanji-kun. Let's go and check out this monastery place."  
Nami sighed and all of them started climbing the mountain. The climb wasn't very steep, it was fairly similar to a casual hike. Chopper kept looking around and being amazed at all the things he could see at the top of the mountain.  
"Hey, guys! Look from here! It's so beautiful! Woah!"  
Chopper's eyes shone brighter than the sun itself. By the time, they reached almost halfway through to the monastery, it was dark. They decided to camp over there.  
"Zoro, Sanji-kun get some firewood."  
"Hein?! Why are you ordering me around?!"  
"Giving out orders so efficiently, Nami-san is wonderful too!"  
"Shut up! Ero-cook! It's because of you that the bitch-"  
"What did you say, you bastard?!"  
"Just what you heard!"  
"Sanji-kun! If you have the time to argue with Zoro, then go and get firewood!"  
"Yes! Nami-san!"  
Sanji dragged Zoro along with him as they wandered through the forest to collect firewood looking for dry trees.  
"Oh, this one looks good."  
Zoro tapped on the bark. He drew his swords and raised them to-  
"I wouldn't like if you did that."  
A small girl not more than 6-8 years old said running over to Zoro.  
"Hein? Are you threatening me?!"  
Zoro raised his eyebrows intimidating the kid.  
"Oh, no. I... Uh... Just thought it would hurt the tree if you cut it."  
"Hello, little lady, I'm sorry but we need firewood for our camp."  
"Oh, then you can have mine! I have much more than I need at my place!"  
She grabbed Sanji's hand who had knelt down to talk to her. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and all of them ran to the girls small hut-like structure.  
"You live here? Yes. I made it."  
"You made this?"  
Sanji was amused at the remark. She nodded while looking at him and smiled at him, her nose up as she was proud of the work she had done.  
"It's very nice."  
"Thank you, blond onii-chan."  
She gave him a toothy grin as she pulled him in and handed him a heap of sticks.  
"How did you get these, kid?"  
"I picked them up. They were fallen."  
She smiled at Zoro.  
"You're saying you didn't cut any wood to make this house?"  
She nodded and Zoro was shocked. He closely look at it and it was real, she had bundled up small weak sticks together to make strong poles and tied them up with mud and dried vines.  
"Sit, onii-chan, both of you. I will make you some tea."  
"You live here alone?"  
"I don't live here. I only stay here when I am bored of the monastery."  
She giggled as she placed a mud kettle on the stove. She got them water first in coconut shells which they drank. It was clean, sweet and fresh water.  
"I don't need to purify that water, it's straight ice melted."  
She seemed very happy with the way she was doing things.  
"Oi, if you live alone here, who's going to protect you?"  
Zoro asked her.  
"Protect me? From what?"  
"Wild animals."  
"Why would they attack me?"  
"If they're hungry?"  
"Then I'll give them food."  
She smiled.  
"They are not going wait there until you finish cooking!"  
Zoro was annoyed now.  
"They don't have to. I'll tell them what time dinner will be ready. They can come then."  
She shrugged.  
"Onii-chan is worried about you."  
Sanji spoke up.  
"Oh! Don't worry, onii-chan! I'm strong! I'm already 8 years old now!"  
She tapped Zoro's shoulder.  
"You're still a kid! You're an easy target!"  
"Mmm. I don't really understand what onii-chan is saying, but thank you for your concern onii-chan. I will be fine."  
She smiled at Zoro while she closed up to Sanji.  
"Blond onii-chan, do you know, there's a big lion over there in the other mountain."  
"Oh? Is that why you're living here?"  
"No, Blond onii-chan, it's just that I will have to fight with him if I went there, and if I fight him, he will be injured. I wouldn't like that."  
"You're a very kind."  
Sanji smiled at her.  
"Also, Guruji says you shouldn't hurt anyone unless you are protecting yourself or the ones you love."  
"Guruji is correct."  
Sanji said to her. She became attached to Sanji very soon. She was now sitting in his lap and playing with his jacket while talking to Zoro.  
"Onii-chan, do you know, I have many friends at the monastery."  
"Oh, that's cool."  
Zoro shrugged. She puffed her face and settled further back into Sanji.  
"Why don't you check on the tea?"  
Sanji smiled at her. She instantly jumped and went to the kettle.  
"Oi! Marimo! What are you doing?! Be nice to her!"  
Sanji elbowed him.  
"I am being nice! What else do want from me Ero-co-"  
"Aaah!"  
She cried as they heard a noise. The kettle broke and the tea spilt all over her.  
"Oi! Are you okay?"  
Zoro rushed to check.  
He gently picked her up while Sanji wiped off the hot tea from her face.  
"Let's take her to Chopper."  
Sanji instructed. He took some firewood and rushed along with Zoro.  
"Chopper, take a look at her."  
Zoro rushed and he placed her in front of Chopper while Sanji put the firewood near Nami and rushed to check on the girl as well.  
"It's nothing serious. Just a small burn. She will be fine within a day."  
He smiled as he applied some burn medication.  
"Icing would make it feel better for her."  
"Oi, she said something about ice right, Cook?"  
"Yeah. Where she got water from!"  
"Oi, can you come with us? Show us where the ice is?"  
"Hmph."  
Her mouth was still puffed at Zoro. Sanji chuckled while Zoro looked at her in awe and annoyance.  
"It's okay. Would you like to come with me?"  
"Yes! I love Blond onii-chan!"  
She jumped and Sanji caught her. He smiled as she hugged him. Sanji was enjoying the fact that he was being preferred over the green-haired swordsman.  
"Let's take Marimo onii-chan with us, as well?"  
"I don't know."  
She pouted at Sanji.  
"It's okay. He didn't mean anything bad. He helped you, right? He got you a doctor, right?"  
Sanji put her down.  
"Okay."  
She held Sanji's and Zoro's hands in each of her hands.  
"Let's go! Marimo onii-chan! Blond onii-chan!"  
She laughed.  
"Oi! Don't call me that! Be careful on the slope!"  
Zoro said as he watched her run around with the bandage on her eye.  
As expected, she tripped over a stone and fell over.  
"See! I told you to be careful! Come now. Come here."  
Zoro called her. She ran over to him and he picked her up on his shoulders.  
"Oi, Marimo, don't drop her, okay? If you do anything to hurt her, I'll fillet you."  
Sanji said as he carried her slippers that she had dropped.  
"I can take much better care of her than you, Spiral Eyebrows!"  
"Say that again, you Marimo-head!"  
"I'll say it as many times as you want, Curly Cook!"  
Zoro and Sanji set out to get the ice.  
"It seems their arguing never stops."  
Nami sighed.  
"But they would make great parents."  
Robin giggled as she looked at them walk and disappear along the landscape.  
Meanwhile, Sanji and Zoro continued to argue and she laughed at every funny name they called each other.  
"Blond onii-chan! That's the place!"  
She pointed towards a small creek that had some ice on it underside.  
"Oh! That's nice!"  
Sanji looked at the narrow creek that was on the steep slope.  
He stepped forward on to a small alignment of rocks, but his weight was too much. The rocks slipped.  
"Blond onii-chan!"  
She panicked and tried to jump out of Zoro's arms.  
"Oi! Oi! Calm down. Nothing will happen to the cook."  
"But the rocks just slipped and he-"  
"Just watch."  
Zoro smiled at her. She turned her head around and Sanji appeared with ice in the bag Chopper gave them.  
"Blond onii-chan!"  
She jumped out of Zoro's arms and hugged Sanji, tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, did I scare you?"  
He handed the ice bag to Zoro as he carried her on his shoulder.  
"Hmm. You did. But Marimo onii-chan said it was going to be okay."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you."  
"It's okay."  
She smiled and hugged his head sitting on his shoulders.  
"The camp is this way! You lost Marimo!"  
"Shut up! I know! Ero-kappa!"  
"Huh? What was it again, you octopus Swordsman?"  
"Didn't you hear me, idiot eyebrows?"  
They reached the campsite almost exactly how they left, them calling each other names and her laughing sitting on Sanji's shoulders.  
"Here. Chopper, you can play with her till the time I make dinner. Keep an eye on her, idiot swordsman!"  
Sanji immediately got to the cooking with one of the four bundles of firewood that they had gotten from her place.  
"Usopp! You cheating basta-"  
"Don't use such words in front of her, you glutton gum!"  
Sanji landed a kick on Luffy's head and went back his cooking.  
"Whats your name, Little girl?"  
Chopper smiled at her.  
"My name is Meena!"  
"Oh, its a nice name, Meena."  
"What's your name?"  
"My name is Tony Tony Chopper?"  
"To...ny Tony Chopp.. er? It's so long!"  
"It's the name the best doctor in the world gave me."  
"Oh, best doctor in the world?! Woah! That's so cool! Do you want to play something with me?"  
"What can you play?"  
"Do you want to play catch? You're it!"  
She tapped Chopper on the shoulder and ran around laughing as he chased her.  
"Oi, Chopper, be careful around the fire."  
Zoro said staunchly.  
"Got it."  
Chopper said. They ran around Nami for a while and Robin held on to Chopper as she laughed and Robin giggled.  
"Oi! Meena-chan! Everyone! It's time for dinner. Come on!"  
"Yay! Dinner!"  
Luffy cheered and stood in front of Sanji who served plates.  
"Here, Meena-chan."  
Sanji served her first.  
"Oi! That's mine!"  
Luffy tried to snatch the plate from her, but a punch landed on his head.  
"Luffy, She's still a kid."  
Zoro yelled at him.  
"Here."  
Sanji tossed a plate his way and he ate his food grumbling about how it was unfair. Sanji then proceeded to serve everyone food and finally handed a plate to Zoro and himself as they sat next to each other to eat.  
"Blond onii-chan! That's my friend, Chopper!"  
"You made new friends, that's nice!"  
Sanji smiled at her.  
"Marimo onii-chan, I didn't go near the fire."  
"Good for you."  
He said nonchalantly.  
"I finished my food!"  
She showed Sanji her empty plate.  
"Oh! You finished the entire thing! That's amazing! Do you want more?"  
She refused politely and Sanji patted her head. He collected her plate, along with his, Zoro's, Nami's and Robin's.  
He washed them in the same water as from the ice. Chopper removed her bandage and it seemed as if nothing had happened.  
"Oh! Chopper's amazing! I don't feel anything now!"  
"Even if you compliment me, it doesn't make me happy! You jerk!"  
"Chopper, don't use such words."  
Zoro growled.  
"Oh, sorry, Zoro."  
Chopper smiled at him and Zoro smiled back.  
"Onii-chan! Tell me a story!"  
She jumped on Zoro's lap.  
"Story? I don't know any stories!"  
"Meena-chan, if you want to listen to stories, Nose onii-chan will tell you."  
Sanji smiled at her as he sat near the fire.  
"Nose onii-chan! Tell me a story!"  
She cheered and went and sat on Usopp's lap.  
"Okay. I'll tell you the story of a giant goldfish that I bravely fought!"  
Usopp started and Meena, Luffy and Chopper were all drowning in his words. Nami smiled looking at Usopp and the kids, while Brook played some music. Robin chatted away with Franky about something while Zoro and Sanji kept an eye on Meena.  
Soon, almost everyone had fallen prey to sleep.  
"Marimo onii-chan..."  
She sleepily walked towards him.  
"Oi! Oi!"  
Zoro caught her before she stepped onto the hot stone that marked the campfire.  
"Marimo onii-chan..."  
She mumbled. He picked her up on his shoulder and sat on his chair.  
"Hmm."  
Sanji put a blanket over her and by extension, Zoro's legs.  
"She's so cute."  
He whispered to the swordsman sitting next to him for the guard shift.  
"But is troublesome..."  
Zoro chuckled a little along with Sanji. This is the first time they had laughed together, like not with the crew, just the two of them. Without tainting the beautiful moment with another argument, Sanji put his head back and drifted off into sleep, while the swordsman kept guard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marimo onii-chan! Blond onii-chan! Chopper! Nose onii-chan! Wake up!"  
"Ugh! Who is it?!"  
Usopp whined as he opened his eyes.  
"What is it, Meena-chan?"  
Sanji yawned.  
"You want to go to the monastery, don't you? Then this is the time! The doors of the monastery will close if you are too late!"  
"What do you mean?"  
Zoro questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"Nobody is allowed to interfere with the monks' training. Nobody is allowed to come in or go out. If you want to go to the monastery, you will have to go either before it starts or after it ends."  
"But will they allow us to stay there?"  
Usopp asked.  
"As long as you live there as a member, helping with chores and undertake training, you can live for free. They also give food thrice a day."  
She told Zoro sitting on his lap.  
"Lets go! Quick! Marimo onii-chan! Blond onii-chan! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go."  
Zoro stood up from his seat and she slid down his leg. Sanji stood up as well, while Usopp woke everyone up. They packed their stuff and rushed to the monastery as Nami was super happy considering their stay and food was free.  
"There it is! Quick!"  
She cheered as the large decorated monastery came into sight.  
"Woahhhhhh!!! It's hhhhuuugggeee!"  
Chopper exclaimed as soon as he saw the building.  
"Guruji!!!!! I'm back!"  
Meena rushed in, and greeted the woman with a respectful bow.  
"Oh! Meena! Welcome back. Did you have a nice stay?"  
"Yes! And I brought a few friends!"  
"That's wonderful!"  
The woman smiled. She didn't look any older than them.  
"Now Meena, get your friends settled down and changed. We'll start the first session soon."  
"Okay! Thank you, Guruji."  
She ran back to Sanji and Zoro. She held their hands and dragged them to the living quarters. She told them where to place everything and told them to get the new clothes.  
They all got changed, but something had also changed about them. They were strangely calm, all of them. Luffy wasn't running around, Usopp wasn't panicking, Nami wasn't trying to steal any money, Zoro and Sanji weren't arguing, Brook wasn't asking anyone to show him their panties, Franky wasn't going all SUPER and Robin was calm too.  
Zoro and Sanji went ahead and joined the first session while Nami and Usopp decided to help with chores. Robin and Franky chose to go with the gardening while Brook, Chopper and Luffy chose to take the tour since they had the opportunity.  
"We are all both, we are Yin and we are Yang as well. The very existence of one gives rise to the other. Light creates shadows, heat creates cold, slow creates fast. Both of these existences are crucial to one another. What's important, is to create a balance between the two. The night and day are not enemies that oppose each other. The night has its own beauty, while the day has its own."  
"But Guruji, isn't day better than night?"  
One of the students asked.  
"Okay. Why don't you try to see stars right now?"  
She smiled at him, as he kept quiet.  
"Then Guruji, shouldn't it always be night?"  
Another one asked.  
"Okay. How are plants going to grow without sunlight and its energy?"  
She smiled at this one too.  
"It takes the day to appreciate the night. It takes the dark, to appreciate the light. It takes the left to know the right. It takes the blind, to appreciate sight. Chaos and order aren't opposite. They are equal to each other and both required in their amounts. What's important, is the balance. The balance gives harmony and peace. Now, I would like you all to close your eyes and focus on yourselves. Completely focus on yourselves. Your breathing, your balance, your peace. Feel the energy flowing into you via your breath and flowing out via your breath again. Now, slowly, I'd like you all to stand up. Great. Now, get in the most comfortable standing position that you can, and concentrate on the energy flowing inside of you. Look at the path of that energy. Observe yourself from the very basic level. Okay. Now, rub your palms against one another, then slowly on your face and open your eyes slowly."  
She smiled at everyone.  
"Great, now, everyone who thinks they are Yin please stand to my left. Anything Yin. You prefer to think things through, prefer darkness over light, prefer slow and fluid movements to solid and sharp ones, associate themselves more to the night and cold rather than the hot day."  
A bunch of students along with Sanji moved to the left of the woman.  
"So, I assume all of you identify as Yang? You prefer action rather than mulling over things, prefer the day over night and fast paced expressive movements? Great. Okay. Now we are going to partner up, but you aren't allowed to talk, just reminding the old students and informing the new students. Now, come forward."  
She called the first two students forward. She instructed them and they behaved the way she told them to. Then, she asked them to fight and the Yang won this time.  
"Learn to use your Yin properly. You aren't being true to your nature."  
She sent them back and the next students came forward. The same result and she said the same thing to the loser. The next match also resulted in the same way and she told them the same thing. The match after that however ended in the Yin's win. She told the Yang this time that he wasn't being true to his nature.  
"Next please."  
She announced. Sanji stepped forward and so did Zoro.  
"Now, close your eyes and clear all your thoughts. All I want you to focus on now is yourself and what feels natural to you. Remember, we are not fighting to win, we are fighting to know ourselves. Open your eyes and begin."  
They both opened their eyes and just looked at each for a few second. Zoro initiated by throwing a punch a Sanji's face. Sanji waited until it almost reached him and dodged it. He kicked Zoro in the gut, which Zoro avoided using his second hand. Zoro charged at him again, throwing a punch again, this time Sanji used Zoro's momentum itself and pinned him down on the ground. Zoro tried to kick Sanji's face but he dodged it again, but it caused his attack to withdraw and Zoro's back, didn't fall on the ground. The same thing happened over and over again. Zoro initiated, Sanji waited and used Zoro's attacks against him instead of using his own energy.  
"That's it."  
She stopped them.  
"That was wonderful."  
She complimented them as she bowed to them.  
"Did you see what happened?"  
"None of them won!"  
"Yeah, Guruji! None of them won! Let them continue!"  
"I want to know the winner!"  
"That's not the point, you idiots!"  
Zoro yelled out loud.  
"I'd rather have you not use such harsh words please."  
She looked at Zoro.  
"Sorry, Guruji."  
"The point is to realize that there can be no winner. If both of us are being true to our nature, none of us are inferior. Thus, neither would win. Isn't that it, Guruji?"  
Sanji looked at her and smiled.  
"Perfectly worded. Thank you."  
She smiled back.   
"Once, you become true to your own nature, you can integrate it into combat. Both of you, what would you like to do? Would you like to further learnt combat or practice some internal balancing first?"  
"I would like to learn combat further."  
"Okay. Zoro-san, you shall be guided with the weapons by Nora Guruji."  
She beckoned a person to lead Zoro to the other Guru.  
"Sanji-san? What would you like?"  
"I would like to stay here and practice my internal balance please."  
"Ofcourse! You're welcome to join at any time."  
She gestured Sanji to take a seat.  
"Now, we shall start with some meditation."  
She began and Sanji dipped into himself. He discovered all of his own strengths, weaknesses, emotions, conflicts, grudges, happinesses and sadnesses. He discovered a new Sanji which had always laid dormant in him.  
While Zoro undertook training under the new Guruji.  
"Okay, Zoro-san. Close your eyes. I want you to find out why you're unable to fight me as an opponent. Look within yourself."  
"I know the reason why I can't fight you."  
"Great. Now that you know the reason, it's your first step to overcoming this flaw."  
"I... I don't think I can overcome it."  
"You can, Zoro-san. You have to find a way, otherwise you will never be able to defeat me."  
"..."  
"We will stop our weaponry training here for today, and we are going to start internal cleansing first."  
"Hmm. Okay."  
"Zoro-san, close your eyes. Now, look deep withing yourself. Why is it that you cannot fight a certain opponent and what can you do about it?"  
Zoro lost himself to meditation to her voice.  
Zoro remembered everything distinctly, every single loss, every single tear, every single thought he had, the drive and goal he had in mind to defeat her, that conversation-  
Zoro's meditation broke with a gasp.  
"Zoro-san, are you okay?"  
"Huh? Hmm."  
"Zoro-san, you have to solve this internal conflict on your own."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"It's okay to take your own time. Don't rush yourself to do everything at once."  
"Hm..."  
"We'll stop here for today. It's time for lunch."  
She smiled at him and Zoro set off. He washed his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"There are no mirrors here!"  
Nami whined as she sat down to eat.  
"It's because outer appearances do not matter."  
The man said serving her food.  
"I know that, but..."  
"Yo! Zoro! Sanji!"  
Usopp waved at them, but Sanji just lightly smiled at him while Zoro didn't react at all.  
"Seems like something has happened."  
He whispered to Nami sitting beside him.  
Soon, the entire group joined and ate the dinner.  
"Oi! Don't you have any meat?"  
"No. We do not eat meat."  
"Hein?! Why?!"  
"Because each life is sacred. We didn't create the life, so we don't have any right to take it."  
The student explained. Luffy still made a face while eating his own food.  
"Sanji and Zoro seem very disconnected today. Did something happen?"  
Chopper whispered to Usopp who just shrugged and nodded. The group collectively decided to leave them alone for the moment.  
"Marimo onii-chan! Blond onii-chan!"  
Meena ran towards them and hung herself around Sanji's neck, after lunch.  
"Woah! Meena-chan! Hey! How was your day? Did you train properly?"  
"Hmm. I did."  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Marimo onii-chan! You know, today, instead of 7 boards, I broke 9 boards today!"  
"Oh! Really?"  
"Hmm!"  
She nodded as she teased him from Sanji's arms.  
"Blond onii-chan, now the boring part is going to start, the sermon."  
"Why don't you like it?"  
"Nope. I like training, but I don't like just sitting and listening to them."  
"That's not nice, Meena-chan. You should listen to the sermons as well. They might give you a hint on how to become stronger."  
"Really? You mean they're giving out hints secretly like that?"  
"If you listen, you'll understand."  
"Okay, Blond onii-chan. Let's go then. It's about to start."  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
"Let's go, Marimo onii-chan!"  
"Hm..."  
The three of them left to join the sermon given by the woman who took their first excercise in the morning.  
"Hello, everyone, I hope everyone had a nice lunch, and comfortable enough to listen to the sermon. Its okay to fall asleep as long as you don't bother others.  
So, let's begin with today's sermon. Today, we are going to talk about something which I have seen frequently today, energy knots. Energy knots are anything that blocks the smooth flow of energy. It can come in various forms. They can form because of a traumatic past experience. These can also be created within you if you do not take proper care of your body. So, I want you all to close your eyes and think about yourself. Think why you do what you do. Think why do you want what you want. Think and analyze yourself. Let's take a few minutes to do that."  
Zoro and Sanji meditated deeply. Both of them went to their roots.  
Sanji's expressions looked tense in the beginning. This was to be expected since he didn't like what he was thinking about, but he eventually came to peace with it. His expressions relaxed, muscles loosened and he felt something go out of his body, something intangible, something he couldn't put his finger on, but he was glad it went. His mind felt like a serene lake while his joints felt freer. He came to completely accept the fluidity in himself. He accepted himself completely.  
Zoro's expressions however hadn't changed a lot. He definitely didn't like what he remembered in the beginning, but even after remembering all his wins, all his victories, his expressions hadn't changed much. His chest tightened, he felt his mind become a storm of thought instead of calming down. Zoro couldn't accept what he knew, because he was afraid it would take away his purpose. He felt a knot near his chest and knew that there was something he needed to do about it.  
"Okay, now. Slowly rub your hands together and put them on your eyes. Slowly open your eyes.  
Sanji-san, I take it that you're feeling much better?"  
She smiled at him.  
"I am definitely. I feel freer and lighter in my body."  
"It's because the mind and body are interlinked. They are the Yin and Yang to each other. Influencing one will cause the other to change as well."  
Sanji nodded and noted what she had said.  
"Your energy flow is very easy and open, Sanji-san. It's a great thing. It means it takes much more to form knots in your case. You seem to be naturally gifted in your Yin."  
She told him.  
"Zoro-san, your Yang is very powerful. So, I take it that it would be difficult for you to get rid of all the knots in your body. Your body seems to have taken a lot of damage. You should rest you body once in a while, otherwise it will affect your Yang."  
"Hmm."  
Zoro nodded.  
"Sanji-san, would you mind giving Zoro-san a massage?"  
"A massage? To this Marimo-head?"  
"Marimo-head?"  
She chuckled a little.  
Zoro gave Sanji a death glance while Sanji kind just looked at him and smirked.  
"It's okay, Curly-cook. I know you can't do it."  
"What did you say to me, you idiot swordsman?"  
"Did you not hear me, Mr. Nosebleed?"  
"Sorry, I don't speak idiot, you lost Marimo!"  
"I didn't speak idiot, you ero-kappa!"  
"Then why didn't I understand you octopus swordsman?"  
"How would I know the reason for your dumbness, Nosebleed cook?!"  
"Rich coming from a musclehead Marimo!"  
"I don't want to hear that from you idiot eyebrows!"  
"The truth hurts so much huh, monster Marimo?"  
"What do you mean, you demonic love-love machine?!"  
"Hein? Isn't it the time someone stopped us from arguing?"  
Sanji looked around and thought.  
"Now that you mention it..."  
Both of them looked around. All of the students and the Guruji just looked at them.  
"You have a very peculiar bond, Sanji-san, Zoro-san."  
She smiled at them.  
"I wouldn't exactly call it a bond, but..."  
"... It seems so, right?"  
The looked at each other.  
"Now, Sanji-san, if you would proceed to the medical ward to give Zoro-san a massage."  
"Yes, Guruji."  
They bowed respectfully and headed towards the medical ward.  
"The medical ward is this way, Marimo!"  
"Tsk."  
Zoro followed Sanji into the medical ward.  
"Sah, take off your clothes and lie down on your stomach."  
"Since when do you know how to give a massage?!"  
Zoro raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
"Since that one time, I almost paralyzed my leg due to a muscle pull and I had to come to you for a massage. I started learning so I wouldn't have to depend on you the next time."  
Sanji threw a towel his way and went outside the room and waited.  
 _"Depending on me is that bad, huh?"_  
Zoro thought to hismelf as he undressed and laid down.  
"Are you done? Can I come in?"  
"Yeah."  
Sanji entered the room. He stepped towards Zoro, who lay on his stomach. Sanji gently pressed a few points on his back.  
"This is bad, Marimo. Your energy isn't flowing properly. Just how much do you push your body!"  
"Shut up! Why don't you do your job, Ero-kappa?"  
"My job is to cook, not to give you massages. Be grateful I'm doing it."  
"You're only doing it because you were asked to."  
"True. Who would volunteer to give you a massage?!"  
Sanji chuckled.  
"Can you move your hands instead of your mouth, swirly swirl?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Shut your mouth as well."  
Sanji said as he poured some oil on his hands and started.  
Zoro flinched at his touch in the beginning.

_*"Marimo, I'm going to make sure you beg me for massages from now on."*_

Sanji's face was marked with the devil's grin.  
He lightly spread the oil over Zoro's tan skin.  
"Your back in surprisingly spotless, Marimo. I'm gonna start now. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point, okay? Don't try to look strong and put on a brave face."  
"Tsk. Hmm."  
Zoro said and Sanji smirked. He got the exact response that he wanted. He had been with Zoro long enough to know that the 'tsk' meant that Zoro was accepting his advice even though he was annoyed.  
Sanji started with his shoulder. He pressed lightly at first, and then firmly in round motions along his shoulders.  
"Zoro, close your eyes."  
"Huh?"  
"Close your eyes."  
Zoro reluctantly agreed.  
"Now, I want you to focus on yourself and forget everything else. Focus on your breathing. Feel the energy travelling inside you with every breath and returning outside with every breath."  
He did as instructed.  
"Focus on your energy flow. Think about yourself. What do you do? Why do you do what you do? Why do you want what you want?"  
Zoro's expression were starting to tense up along with his muscles. Sanji pin pointed where the problem was and focused on those areas. It made it easier for Zoro to remember things.

*"As weak as ever, Zoro, being a boy."*

Zoro's eyes flew open as he panted.  
"Let's take a break. Here."  
Sanji handed him water as Zoro sat up in his place.  
"Oi, Cook,"  
"Why do you treat men and women differently?"  
"It's simple. Women deserve more. They are kinder, sweeter, more intelligent but at the same time more delicate."  
"Delicate, huh? So, you're scared you'll break them?"  
Zoro snickered, but Sanji looked at him seriously not going along with his joke.  
"Zoro, I'm not scared of breaking women, it's just that they can't be broken, emotionally and mentally. No matter how much you physically hurt them, they have a will of stone. If you can't accept that life is much more difficult for women but they still go through it like it's not, then I don't know for you, man. You need to look at other people as well."  
Sanji turned around and walked to the door.  
"We'll start again in a while. Calm yourself down till then."  
Sanji said as he moved out leaving Zoro alone.  
 _*"Something happened. Something that involves women not being equal to men."*_  
Sanji thought to himself as he closed the door and washed his hands. He sat outside and looked at the sunrays shining through the leaves of trees rustling in the wind. He listened to the calm sounds of the waterfall nearby. As a habit, he took his cigarette out and popped it in his mouth.  
"Blond onii-chan! You can't do that!"  
Sanji realized what he was doing at Meena's voice.  
"Oh, sorry, Meena-chan. It's an old habit."  
He smiled at her and put the cigarette back in its pack.  
"Onii-chan, what are you doing?"  
She jumped into his lap.  
"I'm just looking at the beautiful leaves and the sun shining and listening to all the sounds."  
"Onii-chan, you sound like one of those boring adults at the monastery sermons."  
She puffed her cheeks looking at him causing him to chuckle.  
"Where's Marimo onii-chan?"  
"He's in the medical ward. He's getting a massage."  
She jumped down and ran inside the massage room, as Sanji followed her.  
"Marimo onii-chan!"  
She looked at him as he sat tense in the room alone.  
"Oh! Chibi!"  
Zoro looked at her. Sanji decided to leave them alone for a while as he went back to sit in his spot.  
"Marimo onii-chan! You know Blond onii-chan was saying all that boring stuff! Like the sermon stuff! Looking at leaves and sunshine and water and stuff!"  
"Is that what he was doing? He's boring anyways."  
Zoro smirked and she chuckled.  
"Marimo onii-chan, what are you doing here alone?"  
"I was getting a massage."  
"Oooh! They even asked you to do that?"  
"Who else did they ask?"  
"They ask anyone who seems to have un... Un...ris....wold.... Unriswold itchus."  
"Unriswold itchus? Hein?"  
"Hmm. Unriswold itchus."  
"What's that?"  
"It means when... Like...suppose I give you two apples and you give me money for only one. Then it is unriswold itchus!"  
"Oh. You mean unresolved issues."  
"Yeah, that. I don't know what it is, but it sounds hard."  
"It is. Definitely."  
"Defi-huh?"  
"Nothing. Can you send the cook back?"  
"Cook? Are you hungry?"  
"No. Send the cook here."  
"Cook? The cook is cooking now! He can't give you a massage?"  
"Hein? Wasn't that idiot eyebrows sitting and watching leaves?"  
"Blond onii-chan is sitting and watching leaves! The cook is cooking for dinner!"  
She yelled at him.  
"Okay. Okay. Send *Blond onii-chan* then?"  
"Okay. Bye bye! Marimo onii-chan!"  
Zoro just smiled at her as she ran out of the room.  
Sanji entered the room.  
"Oh! Your face looks better!"  
"You can't see it, Curly-cook."  
"I know."  
Sanji chuckled.  
"Stop screwing around and get to work already."  
"You don't have to tell me that, Marimo. Hmm, I'm starting now. If you get uncomfortable, tell me."  
"Hmm."  
Sanji began again.  
"Now close your eyes and focus on yourself. What do you want? Why do you want what you want?"

_*"Don't say such weak things. It's despicable! You've been my goal all this time!"*_

Zoro's expressions gave in and his muscles also tensed up and tightened.  
"In the dark, there is some light.  
In the wrong, there is some right.  
In the black, there is some white.  
And even in blind, there is some sight."  
Sanji softly hymned in his ears.

_*"In the dark, there is some light.*_   
_*In the wrong, there is some right.*_   
_*In the black, there is some white.*_   
_*And even in blind, there is some sight."*_

_*"Dark...*_

_*"Kuina slipped off the stairs and died."*_

_*"Light..."*_

_*"Sensei, please give me that Katana. I'll train for her share and become stronger. I'll make my name reach heaven!"*_

_*"Wrong"*_

_*"Girls, when they become adults become weaker than boys."*_

_*"Right..."*_

_*"If you can't accept that life is much more difficult for women but they still go through it like it's not, then I don't know for you, man."*_

_*"Black..."*_

_*"I'll become the greatest swordsman in the world!"*_

_*"White..."*_

_*"The world's greatest swordsman, huh? That's what the Pirate King's crew needs!"*_

_*"Blind..."*_

_*"..."*_

_*"Sight..."*_

"Huh?"  
Zoro slowly opened his eyes to spot the cook had left him alone to his devices.  
Zoro smirked. He knew exactly what was happening.  
 _*"On one side, that idiot learnt how to massage to not depend on me and now he's doing this. Hmph. Definition of an asshole."*_  
Zoro smirked at himself.  
"Marimo onii-chan! Finally you're awake! Blond onii-chan was waiting for you for some time!"  
"What? He was waiting for me?"  
"Hmm!"  
She nodded enthusiastically.  
"Where did he go?"  
"He is still sitting there, looking at leaves."  
"How long has he been...?"  
"I don't know."  
"Can you convey my thanks? But don't say it's from me."  
"Convey? What's that?"  
"You tell him thanks instead of me, and tell him it's from me. No don't tell him it's from me. N-Nevermind. Don't say anything. What time is it? Have you had dinner?"  
"Nope. I was waiting for you and Blond onii-chan."  
"Oi, Chibi, if you want to become strong you're going to have to eat nicely once you train."  
"Then you and Blond onii-chan also have to eat, right?"  
"Yes. Let's get him and have dinner."  
"Blond onii-chan! Blond onii-chan!"  
She called out sitting on Zoro's shoulders.  
"Oh! Meena-chan! Marimo onii-chan is finally awake, huh?"  
He sneered at Zoro.  
"Yeah. Thanks to your massage I almost missed dinner, Blond onii-chan."  
"Oh, Marimo seems to have learnt gratitude, huh?"  
"I always knew gratitude, you were just useless, Ero-cook!"  
"Interesting coming from someone who does nothing but train, monster Marimo!"  
"Hein? What was that again, ero-kappa?"  
"Octopus Swordsman! Idiot eyebrows!"  
Meena laughed as she cut in to their arguement.  
"See, now because of you, she is saying such things!"  
"It's not like you're completely innocent, cook!"  
"You're the one starting arguements and now suddenly it's my fault as well?"  
"Hein? Aren't you the one going around being an idiot?"  
"No, I am not! You're the jobless one sleeping around all the time!"  
"How is that related to anything?!"  
Zoro and Sanji reached the dinner hall even before they realized. Meena jumped off and fell flat on her butt as they weren't paying attention to her in their argument.  
"Huh? Oi! Look! Now because of you arguing with me Meena-chan fell down! Meena-chan, are you okay?"  
"You're the one arguing with me dumbass cook! And she's strong! She won't be hurt by something so trivial, right?"  
"Hmm!"  
Meena popped up on her feet and went and stood in line. Zoro and Sanji joined the line as well, continuing their argument.  
They got their dinner and all the Straw Hats ate their dinner in their usual pompous and grand manner.  
Zoro and Sanji seemed a little off, but they had been like that since the time they came here. So, nobody paid extra attention to them.  
The dinner was soon over and Sanji helped with the dishes, but he was sent back saying his chores for the day were already done.  
Sanji went to the garden and sat down bathing in the moonlight. His blond hair danced along with the wind, his blue eyes reflected the moon and his demeanor exuded a calm aura.  
Zoro was intimidated to approach the cook, but decided that he would do it anyway. There were things he needed to know, things he needed to learn and for now, the cook was his only available option.  
"Oi, Cook, you...that thing you usually say..."  
"Huh? What thing?"  
Sanji opened his eyes to look at Zoro.  
"Your line about hunger..."  
"What line?"  
"That line..."  
"What line, you idiot?!"  
"The one where you say, I don't care if you want to die with dignity, but if you live you'll be able to look forward to a new tomorrow."  
"Okay. Yeah. What about it?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"Hein? As in?"  
"As in what happened? How did you come to that line?"  
"Hmm... I was stranded on an island with that damn geezer. No food or drink nothing for about 2 and half months. The geezer handed me all the food and ate his own leg to survive. I thought we wouldn't survive, but then a ship came along and we were saved. Pride seldom costs more than food, water, clothes and shelter. Pride is great to have, but you should know when what is more important."  
"..."  
"Why did you ask me this, Marimo? What happened to you?"  
"I had a friend. She always bested me at swordfighting, more than 2000 times. During the last fight we had, she said she wouldn't ever be able to be the greatest swordsman because she was the woman. We promised to compete for the title and she slipped off some stairs and died."  
Zoro said. He looked up at Sanji who was smiling.  
"You think this is funny?"  
"No. Absolutely not."  
"Then what are you smiling about?"  
Zoro grabbed his collar.  
"If your friend had lived, she would realized how wrong she was."  
"Huh?"  
Zoro just stared at his face in awe, his grip on Sanji's collar loosening.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Zoro, how old was this friend of yours?"  
"I dont know, 10-11 years old. What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Don't you see, Zoro? They were words of a kid, who didn't know what her strengths were."  
Zoro's entire world was shaken due to his statement. Zoro had always had this resentment in his head for anyone who treated men and women differently and the reason was her— but he also couldn't deny the fact that Kuina was a kid.  
"Wh-What do you mean, Cook?"  
Zoro let go off of his collar. He was sweating his eyes wide.  
"Zoro, your friend was frustrated that she was a woman. This is the truth. She was a kid when she said this to you. This is also the truth."  
"What you're saying is I didn't need to do any of this?"  
"No, absolutely not. I'm not saying that. I'm not talking about anything you did or anything you're about to do. All I am saying is the statement, 'women are weaker than men' is wrong. That's all."  
 _*"Women are weaker than men" is wrong."*_  
"Women and men can't be compared to each other. They are different. None of them is weaker. None of them is inferior. They're equal and bring balance to one another."

_*"Women are weaker than men" is wrong."*_

_*"Women are weaker than men" is wrong."*_

"Oi, Marimo, go to bed. You have a weapon training session tomorrow, don't you?"  
Zoro's thoughts were broken by Sanji's voice and a gentle pat on his shoulder.  
"Huh? Hmm."  
Zoro sat there thinking about everything the cook had said. His words kept echoing in Zoro's mind.

_*"Women are weaker than men" is wrong."*_

_*"..."*_

_*"Women are weaker than men" is wrong."*_  
He breathed heavily to clear his mind for the time. He'd take up this issue tomorrow again.  
"Guys, we need two more days for the log pose to set."  
Nami announced as Zoro joined them in the room. All of them slept together on the floor, while Zoro twisted and turned around in his bed, Sanji slept relatively peacefully.  
They all woke up on time and went to their own activities. Zoro and Sanji to training, Robin and Franky to farming, Nami and Usopp to Chores, Luffy trained outside the monastery on the mountains, Brook played music to aid meditation while Chopper took classes in the medical ward.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, we'll start with a balancing session, like yesterday. Close your eyes and focus on yourself, on your breath, on the energy flow of yourself. Now, all the people who identify themselves as Yin, please stand to my left."  
Sanji along with a few old and few new faces moved to the left while the Yangs moved to the right.  
They were up first this time.  
"Now, close your eyes and clear all your thoughts. All I want you to focus on now is yourself and what feels natural to you. Remember, we are not fighting to win, we are fighting to know ourselves. Open your eyes and begin."  
Zoro initiated, Sanji waited and used his momentum against Zoro himself and Zoro blocked it. The same cycle continued until-  
"1 round. That's enough."  
Zoro and Sanji both bowed to each other and stepped back.  
"Zoro-san, Sanji-san, what would you like to do? Weapons training or internal balancing?"  
"Weapons training."  
Zoro stated.  
"Internal balancing."  
Sanji smiled.  
"Okay. Well, you know what to do."  
She smiled at them. Sanji returned to his seat and focused on himself. Zoro went to his other Guru.  
"Welcome back, Zoro-san. Are you ready?"  
"Yes. I am ready."  
They started a duel. Zoro attacked with his sword but she dodged and tried to cut him on the chest as it was the biggest opening Zoro showed. Zoro blocked her sword with the sword in his Wado Ichimonji, pushing her out of the way with his brute force.  
"You have improved a lot from yesterday, Zoro-san."  
Zoro just smiled in response and finally took the bandana off his hand and tied it around his head.  
"Ittoryuu: Death Lion's Strike"  
"Ittoryuu: Silent Sakura Strike"  
She moved with a speed more than Zoro's and was able to cut him at the side.   
"Oh, looks like a missed a little."  
She turned around smiled at him.  
Zoro started again. This time he got cut near his shoulder and the next time, on his forearm, and the next near his eye, and the next on his chest. He was riddled with small cuts bleeding all over.  
"That's enough for today. You have to learn to exercise your Yang more. You aren't being completely true to yourself, Zoro-san. Get those bandaged up and I will send Sanji-san to help you with your massage again."  
"Thank you."  
Zoro respectfully bowed to her. He walked over to the medical ward and saw Chopper taking a class for some of the people who worked there.  
"Oh! Zoro!"  
Chopper looked at him and was instantly overjoyed and at the same time terrified of the cuts.  
"Yo! Chopper! Can you send the Cook? I'll be in the massage room."  
"Hmm!"  
Chopper asked them to bandage the cuts and went to call the blond haired cook.  
"Oi, Sanji!"  
"Hey, Chopper!"  
Sanji turned around and Meena was playing with Sanji's hair.  
"Sanji, Zoro is calling you. He said he would be in the-"  
"Massage room?"  
"Yeah."  
Chopper smiled at him. Sanji stood up putting Meena down softly.  
"Okay. I'll go there. Thanks, Chopper."  
Sanji gently patted him on the head. This made Chopper smile.  
"Umm... Sanji?"  
"Yeah ?"  
"Umm... I like this place, and I'm grateful for the food that they giving us as well. I know I might be being a little too selfish but-"  
"It's okay, Chopper. What's is it?"  
Sanji knelt down to face him.  
"Can you make me some cotton candy later?"  
He said clutching his head.  
"Chopper! How dare you-!"  
Sanji stood towering over him and looked at him with a scary expression.  
"I'm sorry, Sanji. I-"  
"-treat me like a stranger!"  
"Huh?"  
"Chopper, I'm the cook for our ship. It's my job to make sure you and everyone are satisfied in terms of their food demands. So, if you want something to eat, just ask me. There's nothing wrong about that."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"Really?"  
"Hmm!"  
Sanji nodded.  
"Thank you! Sanji!"  
Chopper jumped and hugged him clinging to his chest and rubbing his face against Sanji's.  
"Anyways, I'll go now. Marimo-kun is waiting for his massage, isn't he?"  
Chopper left him after nodding. Sanji proceeded towards the massage room while Chopper decided to play with Meena for a while.  
"Hey there! Marimo-kun!"  
"You're late, Nosebleed-kun."  
Zoro said not looking at him.  
"There's a very good reason for that."  
Sanji chuckled.  
"Chopper?"  
"Mmhmm. He was so cute, all scared asking for cotton candy."  
Sanji giggled remembering, while searching for the oil in the nearby cupboard.  
"Don't scare Chopper like that, idiot eyebrows."  
"Mind your own business, monster Marimo. Anyways, I'm gonna start. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me I'll stop. Don't put up a brave face."  
"Hmm."  
Sanji started. His hands slowly moved over the swordsman's smooth back. His muscles sculpted and hard.  
Sanji slowly pressed along the muscles and in circles. He felt Zoro's muscles loosen and it brought a smile on his face.  
 _*"You seem to like it, Marimo-kun. This will be an easy win."*_  
Sanji smirked to himself.  
Sanji used his thumbs to further the pressure in certain spots.  
"Ngh!"  
Zoro tried to hold in his voice.  
"Tell me if it's bad."  
Sanji softly repeated his sentence.  
"No. It's nothing. Continue."  
 _*"Quite stubborn you are, Marimo-kun, but I'll make you say it."*_  
Sanji was now even more fired up.  
He took some more oil in his hands and proceeded from the shoulder to the mid and lower back.

_*"Oi! Oi! Cook! What is he doing?!"*_

Sanji's hands glided slowly across his back. His hands were soft and smooth. They made all of fatigue melt away at the single touch of his hands. He couldn't say it was bad, Zoro didn't lie, but he obviously wasn't going to say it felt good either because of obvious reasons. This is Sanji! One compliment from Zoro would be enough to have Sanji torment him for life.  
"Mnn"  
 _*"What the hell was that?!"*_  
"Is it bad, Marimo-kun? Should I stop?"  
Sanji cooed slowly in his ears.  
"N-No. G-Go on. It's okay."  
Zoro stuttered.  
 _*"What's with his voice?! Why is he talking like that?"*_  
Sanji's hands continued their motions. Zoro felt himself respond to Sanji's fingers. He soon got comfortable to Sanji's hot and gentle touch. Zoro somehow liked that. Sanji's movements were calm and fluid, just like his Yin. His palms moved over Zoro's back like butter. Slowly, putting just enough pressure to-  
"You're much better today, Marimo-kun."  
"Huh?"  
"I said you're much better than yesterday, you damn Marimo-head."  
"Wh-what do you mean, dumbass cook?'  
"I mean your muscles are more relaxed. Also, does this feel okay?"  
Sanji gently applied pressure on Zoro's back between its shoulder plates.  
"Ngh."  
"How does this feel?"  
Sanji gently stroked his back and Zoro didn't like what was happening to him his head was going fuzzy. He couldn't think of anything. He was getting carried away by the touch of the cook.  
"S-S-Stop it... Mn."  
Sanji smirked at the swordsman's words.  
"You don't seem to mean what you say."  
"I s-said stop it."  
"But if I stop it, you would get to feel this."  
Sanji slowly moved his hands to Zoro's waist and gently caressed the spot with his finger lightly.  
"S-Stop it!"  
"It's okay to say if it feels good..."  
Zoro couldn't say that obviously.  
"... Marimo-kun"  
Sanji slowly breathed to him. His voice was captivating. Zoro found himself completely in control of the cook.  
"Ngh... C-Cook..."  
Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He was just going to give in to his urges and-  
"Okay. That's it. Do you feel better, Marimo bastard?"  
"Huh? Hein?"  
"Did you want me to continue?"  
Sanji cocked an eyebrow, a superior smirk decorating his lips. He slowly turned to the cupboard to put back the oils while Zoro sat up and tied the towel around his waist.  
Sanji closed the small cupboard on the wall and moved ahead.  
"You think you're very smart, Ero-cook?"  
Zoro pushed the chef against the wall.  
"Oi! Oi! What are you doi-"  
Sanji panicked as Zoro put his hands under his knee-length garb.  
"Don't worry, cook. I'll return the favour."  
Zoro said as he kissed the back of Sanji's neck while his hand caressed the cook's waist.  
"M-Marimo! What do you- ngh"  
Zoro teased his waist and riddled the back of his neck with kisses.  
"Z-Zoro!"  
Sanji tried to stop himself, but he knew he was completely melting to the swordsman's touch. Sanji understood that he didn't want to stop, but he wasn't going to admit it for obvious reasons, again.  
"Oi! Zoro!"  
Sanji pushed against the wall and turned around, but before he could say anything more Zoro had already crashed their lips together. Sanji's eyes widened with surprise, while Zoro's eyes closed with pleasure. Sanji instinctively opened his mouth as he closed his eyes. His hands traveled to the swordsman's green hair and his face while Zoro's hands stayed on the cook's waist.  
A battle of bitter-sweetness and rivalry ensued within them where neither was ready to give up. They parted from each other, breathless.  
Zoro looked at Sanji who's hand still cupped his face. His grip on the cook's waist tightened as he summoned the courage to speak.  
"It's okay to say if it feels good..."  
Sanji looked at Zoro to match his gaze. He spotted the smug smile that rested on the swordsman's lips.  
"... Ero-cook."  
He whispered, their faces right next to each other.   
Zoro pulled on his garb and proceeded towards the bath, while Sanji stood there trying to make sense of the thing that just happened to him.  
He slowly touched his lips and realized that what had happened wasn't a dream or a hallucination.  
Sanji spent the rest of their time, pretty much quietly, trying to figure out what to think of this.

_*"Did he do it to get revenge? To get back at me. He probably doesn't feel anything about it, does he? I shouldn't make a big deal out of it too. Should I talk to him about it? Will he talk about it?"*_

"...ond onii-chan! Blond onii-chan! Are you listening?!"  
Meena stood in front of him her face puffed into a balloon. He didn't even realize when she came and why he was holding her.  
"Uh... Sorry, Meena-chan, I was thinking of something. Is there anything you want?"  
"I asked where Marimo onii-chan is!"  
"M-Marimo? I'm sorry, Meena-chan, I don't know."  
"Okay."  
She ran off to find Zoro. Sanji sat there thinking about the incident, while having dinner and getting ready to sleep.  
"Um... Sanji?"  
"Huh? Oh! Chopper!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hmm? Yeah. Why are you asking something like that?"  
Sanji looked at him. Chopper took a seat beside him and looked up at him.  
"I saw you before and during dinner as well. You weren't like... Like how you usually are."  
"Oh, it's probably because I still need to practice my internal balance."  
"You weren't arguing with Zoro as well, like the usual. So, I got worried about you."  
"I don't fight with the Marimo because I want to, Chopper, although it does make me feel calmer. I fight with him because he's a dumbass who doesn't understand-"  
"Who's the dumbass again, idiot eyebrows?"  
"Didn't you hear me, idiot swordsman?"  
"If I didn't, it would be in your benefit, Ero-cook!"  
"Oh, you seem to be really confident in yourself, huh, idiot moss head."  
"Of course, who would be scared of you, perverted eyebrows?"  
"I'll show you what you're supposed to be sacred of, musclehead idiot."  
"What did you call me, swirly swirl?"  
Zoro grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. Chopper giggled a little and ran off relieved that everything was fine.  
"Did you not hear me because the moss is now in your ears as well, silly swordsman?"  
Sanji grabbed his collar in return as well.  
Sanji felt his hot breath on his cheeks. Zoro's face seemed to be closing in to him.  
"O-Oi, Zoro..."  
"What?"  
"That was a mistake, right? You didn't mean anything by that, right? I'm not misunderstanding anything, right?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Cook?"  
"Don't screw with me, Roronoa Zoro."  
Sanji angrily turned around and pushed the swordsman against the wall.  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
Zoro turned his head away.  
"Zoro, you did it just to get back at me, didn't you?"  
Sanji turned his face towards himself.  
Zoro looked at Sanji and he knew Sanji was serious about this.  
"Wh-What do you think, Cook?"  
Zoro asked him.  
"Dont answer my questions with a question. Give me a proper answer. You just did it for-"  
Zoro pulled Sanji further into himself and closed the distance between them. Before they even realized what was happening, they knew they couldn't stop what they had started. They furiously kissed each other as their hands touched each other everywhere they could.  
Zoro grabbed on to Sanji's waist while Sanji dug his fingers into Zoro's back. They were a whirlwind of emotions. They felt everything. There was longing and passion, but also fear and anxiety. They had tread in an unknown territory, guided only by very strong attachment...  
The moonlight drizzled in his hair as Sanji struggled to stand up or push himself away from the swordsman.  
"N-No... Wait... Zoro! This is..."  
Sanji separated himself.  
"This is..."  
 _*"What is this?! I love the ladies! I can't be with this green tea headed moron!"*_

"This is..."

_*"Be true to yourself. Do what feels natural to you."*_

"Zoro, fight me."  
"Hein?"  
"Fight me. In a match. Right now."  
Sanji frantically calmed himself down.  
"Now, close your eyes and clear all your thoughts. All I want you to focus on now is yourself and what feels natural to you. Remember, we are not fighting to win, we are fighting to know ourselves. Open your eyes and begin."  
Zoro announced and they bowed to each other, as they stood in front of each other in the garden.  
Zoro initiated and Sanji looked at him, let his punch come to him and dodged it, just barely. His movements weren't as fluid. Zoro initiated again. This time Sanji tried to dodge but fell prey to Zoro's other hand that punched him and Zoro pinned him to the ground.  
"1 round. That's enough."  
He got up.

"Z-Zoro... You... How can you still be true to yourself?"  
"Because I did what I felt. If there's hesitation, then my reaction will slow down. This could mean death in combat."  
Sanji listened to these words from Zoro.  
"W-W-W-Wait a minute. Th-Th-Th-Then this means that, you... And... Me... And... Everything... And..."  
"Oi, Cook, did it not feel natural to you? Was it not what you felt?"  
"It-It-It... I don't know... I.. uh..."  
"Nothing is inferior, Cook. The Yin and Yang, the cool and hot, the female and male... They all complete each other. They are a part of the same whole."  
"I...uh... I just-Leave me alone for a while."  
"Oi, Cook-"  
"N-No, Marimo. Not now. Please just-"  
Sanji flustered over his words. He stood up getting himself a little under control and moved into his bed.  
Zoro didn't do anything to stop him. He couldn't possibly show that he was worried about the cook, but if he had accepted himself completely he also needs to accept this part of him. He cares about the cook. This is the truth. He thinks of the cook in a way that he couldn't accept for a long time. As much as he could hate it and try to run away from it or hide it, it still is a part of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sanji-san, I think you aren't very calm today. Zoro-san on the other hand seems to have worked out his unresolved issues."  
 _*"Was this the Marimo's unresolved issue? Was the men and women issue about being attracted to them? What is going on?!"*_  
"Zoro-san, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind giving Sanji-san a massage today?"  
"If that's okay with him."  
"Sanji-san, would you be comfortable with-"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
 _*"I have to figure this out."*_  
Sanji and Zoro both bowed to the Guru before leaving for the massage room.   
"Oi, Cook, here. Strip until you're comfortable and lie down on your stomach."  
Zoro tossed the towel his way.  
 _*"How did things come to this?"*_  
"Hmm."  
Sanji said as he looked at the swordsman close the door behind him.  
 _*"I can't believe this! What the hell?! What is this shitty situation?!"*_  
Sanji sighed and undressed.  
"Oi, I'm coming in."  
Zoro announced as he entered. He opened the cupboard, took the oil and stood near Sanji.  
"Oi, I'm going to start. If you feel uncomfortable, stop me. Don't put up a brave face or try to act strong."  
Zoro said plainly.  
"Giving me my own words, huh, Marimo?"  
"Close you mouth and eyes, dumbass cook."  
"Yeah. Yeah. Stupid Marimo."  
Sanji closed his eyes.  
Zoro started. He poured some oil on his back. He touched Sanji's back lightly first, just spreading the oil.  
"Ngh."  
Zoro didn't respond with anything other than a victorious smirk.  
He slowly put pressure on certain areas of the chefs back—between the shoulder plates, along the length of the spine, a little to his sides.  
"Mnn."  
Sanji stiffened a little as Zoro touched his waist.  
"Relax. Do only what feels natural to you. Dont try to run away from yourself. Calm you thoughts. Don't think, but feel."

 _*"Relax. Do only what feels natural to you. Dont try to run away from yourself. Calm you thoughts. Don't think, but feel."*_  
Sanji closed his eyes and felt Zoro's hands.  
 _*"It's surprising how good his hands feel, considering how much he trains."*_  
"Mmm... Zoro..."  
Sanji breathed as he relaxed. Sanji could feel his muscles loosen at Zoro's touch.

 _*"What the hell is this cook saying?!" Is he out of his mind?!"*_  
Zoro's hands didn't stop though.  
 _*"Now, you'll know why you'll have to depend on me for massages."*_  
Zoro smirked.  
He gently applied more pressure and moved his hands more dominantly over the cook's back.  
"Ngh...uah...mm..."  
"It's okay to say if it feels good..."  
Sanji's eyes flew open as he realized what he had been saying and doing.  
"Ero-cook."  
Zoro smiled as he delicately caressed Sanji's back.  
"S-Stop it, Marimo."  
"Huh? Your mouth and your body are saying two completely different things Ero-cook. Decide."  
Zoro pressed his hands smoothly on Sanji's waist winning an earnest moan of pleasure as a reward.  
"Don't stop yourself. Do what feels natu-"  
"Stop it."  
Sanji pushed himself up from the massage table and tied his towel around his waist.  
Sanji sat there as Zoro chose to put the oil back.  
"You Marimo bastard!"  
Sanji forcefully turned Zoro around and violently crashed his lips against his. There was no stopping now. They touched each other, everywhere. They kissed, their tongues danced into a whirlpool of passion. Their hands pulled them into each other wanting to be one. Right now, only Sanji existed for Zoro, Zoro existed for Sanji. They were the world to each other. The cold wind through the window, only gave them a reason to be closer.  
"Perverted Bastard."  
Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear as he switched over to his demon mode. He wasn't going to take any step back now. Whatever happens will be taken care of later.  
"You're not getting away now, Cook."  
Zoro smirked.   
All his pretences faded. He didn't need to hold himself back anymore. He grabbed Sanji's hands, turned him around and pinned him to the wall. He kissed Sanji on the lips, neck and his collarbones.  
"I'll make you beg for more, Ero-cook."  
Zoro deviously whispered earning a moan in return. He bit into Sanji's earlobe and tugged his hair. He kissed Sanji's chest and abs as he messed around with the cook's body, not playfully, more desperately and more violently.  
He slid his hand under Sanji's towel as he looked at him. His eyes were closed taking in the moment, his mouth parted slightly to give Zoro the sounds he wanted to hear all along, his hands on Zoro's shoulder entrusting him with his very existence.  
Zoro grabbed his hard length gently and stroked it, kissing Sanji. Sanji gave out a muffled moan and held on to Zoro tighter.  
"Z-Zoro, I...ngh...I-"  
"Shh"  
Zoro continued stroking while kissing the cook's shoulder and licked his neck. Sanji was completely in his control and utterly at his mercy. Zoro didn't want to wait any longer. It wasn't like Sanji's sexy naked body had spared him from getting a hard on. He slowly stretched the cook out.  
"Oi, Cook. I'm going in."  
"Huh?"  
Sanji's body filled with pain which soon turned to pleasure and electricity. The cold wall on his back and Zoro's hot body, the cool wind blowing and Zoro's warm breath Everything just begged Sanji to go on with this. Zoro's movements were strong and yet smooth, they were fast and yet slowly dissolved into him.  
"S-Sanji...I can't... I... gonna... too sexy."  
Zoro managed just before the sweet release for both of them.  
They dropped down onto the floor breathing into each other.  
"Z-Zoro..."  
"Sanji..."  
Sanji caressed Zoro's face while Zoro gently whisked away the tear from his eyes.  
"It's okay to say if it felt good..."  
Sanji looked at him.  
"... Marimo-kun."  
He smiled and Zoro smiled back.  
They sat there, against the wall.  
"Ugh, my back is all dirty now. It's your fault perverted Marimo."  
"Don't want to be called by a Nosebleed cook."  
"Shut up, you idiot swordsman."  
"You shut up, you idiot eyebrows."  
They immediately stood up and got into their stances.  
"Huh? What was that? You wanna fight?!"  
And at the same time, Nami entered.  
"Zoro! Sanji-kun!"  
"Huh?! Who is it?!"  
Both turned at her angrily.  
"Huh?"  
"Nami-swan! Were you worried about me?"  
Sanji swirled around her.  
"Mattaka! Why can't you guys just get along?! We're in such a peaceful place! You keep getting into arguments here as well!"  
She sighed.  
"It's not my fault, this dumbass cook keeps spouting nonsense."  
"And it's not my fault Nami-san, that some octopus swordsman doesn't realize his brains is gone because of the moss."  
"Rich coming from the swirly pervert who would die from a nosebleed."  
"Oh, don't want to hear that from the musclehead idiot."  
"Pretty eyebrows!"  
"Marimo-head!"  
"Wanna fight, asshole?!"  
"Bring it on! I'll fillet you!"  
"Oh! Shut up!"  
Nami punched both of them.  
"Go take a bath together! Sanji-kun, for some reason, your back is really dirty. Zoro help him wash it off."  
"Why do I have to-"  
"Because Sanji-kun won't be able to do it himself."  
"Well, if the useless cook, can't do it himself, I got no choice, huh?"  
Zoro smirked.  
"Mind your own business, Marimo bastard, like I would allow you to touch me at all."  
"Oh, you seemed to be enj-"  
"Shut up, you idiot swordsman. If it's an order from Nami-san, I'll do it."  
Sanji covered Zoro's mouth and both of them went to the bath.  
"What were you doing, you idiot?!"  
"Who are you calling an idiot,huh?"  
"You! Who else! Don't you think of telling anyone about it!"  
"About what?"  
"About what we did!"  
"About how you were moaning or about how you called my name or how you were completely at my mercy or about how-"  
"Shut up! You bastard! I wasn't doing any of that!"  
Sanji's face flushed red.  
"Apparently, your back isn't the only thing dirty about you, Cook."  
Zoro smirked and-stepped towards the blond.  
"Oi, oi! What are you thinking?"  
Sanji stood his stance, but just barely.  
"This."  
Zoro bent down and almost touched his-  
"Oi! Marimo!"  
Sanji stepped aside as Zoro reached the tap of hot water. Water filled the bucket while stream filled the room.  
Zoro reached for Sanji but he stepped back.  
"I can do it myself."  
He took the small stool, sat on it and poured the water over his head.  
"Wait! What are you undressing for?"  
"I'm here. Might as well take a bath."  
Zoro shrugged.  
"Now?"  
"No. Maybe like a few years later. I don't know. What do you think?"  
Zoro ended the statement flatly.  
"You stink!"  
"All the more reason to take a bath."  
Zoro removed his top garb and placed it on the nearby hanger.  
Sanji turned around to face his bucket and hide the scarlet mess he called his face.  
"Oi, Cook, hand me the-"  
"Eaah! Don't look here, you pervert!"  
Sanji threw the mug that landed straight on Zoro's face.  
"Now, you've done it."  
Zoro walked up to him, picked Sanji up and dumped him into the bucket of hot water.  
"Aah! What are you doing?!"  
Sanji jumped out of the water. His skin was red and he seemed burnt. Zoro didn't expect bath water to be that hot. Sanji blew over his skin. Zoro rushed and filled the mug with cold water and poured it over Sanji.  
"What the hell are you doing, Marimo?"  
"Helping you, Ero-cook. Learn to be grateful."  
"Yeah, right. It was really great of you to dunk me into a bucket of hot water to burn me up."  
"I did put cold water on you to make you feel better too!"  
"You had to do that because you put me in the bucket in the first!"  
"You threw the freakin' mug in my face!"  
"Did it burn you? Let me guess? No?"  
"So, you wanted me to throw the mug back in your face?"  
Zoro raised his eyebrows, just genuinely confused, but he still carried on with the argument.  
"Huh? Wanna fight, jackass?"  
"Huh? Zoro? Sanji? Why are you taking a bath together?"  
Chopper asked as he entered the bathroom.  
"Nami-san ordered it."  
"Is it because you guys don't get along?"  
He chuckled a little.  
"Yeah, because a dumbass swordsman tries to act smart."  
"And the perverted cook is an idiot all the times."  
They both sighed, but tension still filled the air.  
"Anyways, it's good that you guys are here."  
Chopper smiled.  
"I can't reach my back. So, can you help me."  
Looking at Chopper being so innocent, none of them could hold their anger.  
"Sure."  
Sanji said and Chopper cheered. Chopper ran over to Sanji and sat in front of him.  
"Use this shampoo! I like the smell! It's not very strong."  
Chopper handed Sanji the bottle. Sanji poured some, lathered it and rubbed it on to Chopper's back and head.  
"Ooh! Sanji!"  
Chopper laughed.  
"What is it?"  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"Your hands are so soft! And smooth!"  
"Huh?"  
Sanji cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't heard such an expression of his hands.  
"I'm used to either Zoro's or Robin's hands. Zoro's hands are very strong and warm and comfortable, but your hands are so gentle and smooth and soft. Zoro's hands are tough which shows all the training he does, but your hands and fingertips are very soft and smooth. It feels good!"  
Chopper smiled.  
"Hmm, Cook."  
Zoro sat behind Sanji and lathered soap on his hands. He rubbed and cleaned Sanji's back, while Sanji did it for Chopper.  
"Eek! A little gently, you monster Marimo!"  
"Didn't know you were so fragile, demon love-love machine!"  
"I'm not fragile you idiot swordsman, you're too harsh!"  
"Zoro! Sanji!"  
"Hein?"  
Both of them turned to Chopper who had made himself a beard and moustache of bubbles. He turned into his heavy point transformation.  
"Hmm... I sense a situation here."  
He pretended to stroke his fake beard.  
Both of them tried, but miserably failed to control their laughter. All three of them laughed together for all the antics that Chopper did. Sanji made a few impressions as well with his hair, while Chopper laughed along with him and Zoro just looked on.  
The three of them came out after a long time of playing around and laughing.  
"Oh! Chopper! Even you took a bath with them?"  
"Hmm! I had so much fun! Zoro, Sanji-"  
He turned his head around to face both of them, "- can we do this again on the ship?"  
"Ofcourse!"  
"Sure."  
Sanji smiled and Zoro smirked.  
"Oi, Cook, let's do that on the ship as well."  
"Oh! I'll look forward to it, Marimo-kun!"  
"I'll make sure you don't regret it, Nosebleed-kun."  
They smiled at each other as they walked along for a little.  
"Huh? What's up with these two?"  
Nami wondered as the two proceeded to their own tasks.   
"Chopper, what did you do? Those two are..."  
"They are what, Nami?"  
"Were they getting along in the bathroom?"  
"No. They were arguing like usual. Sanji was scrubbing my back and Zoro was scrubbing his."  
"Zoro was scrubbing Sanji-kun's back?"  
"Hmm, and Sanji was yelling at him."  
Nami sighed, still confused, but she let it slide for the moment thinking she was thinking too much. They cooperated well when it came down to it, like usually having similar opinions and the Davy Back Fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the last day they were staying at the monastery.  
They attended the first session, cleared their minds and prepared for the fight. They were both really excited today.  
"Round 1, that's enough."  
The Guru stopped them.  
Zoro and Sanji respectfully bowed to each other.  
"Zoro-san, Sanji-san, you were wonderful today. Both of your Yin and Yang are completely balanced, you have internalised the principles of Yin and Yang and I am glad to see you aren't forcing your way to go in the opposite direction of the stream."  
"He just has a really bad sense of direction."  
"Shut up! I'll cut you Ero-cook!"  
"Oh, the truth hurt you so much huh, lost Marimo?"  
"Guruji, how can they be balanced and at peace when they argue so much!"  
One of student raised his hand.  
"It's a very good question. Would anyone like to try and answer?"  
Everyone just looked at each other.  
"Okay. I'll tell you. It's because their arguements do not have the slightest of animosity in them. It's just like a kids argument where you come up with the most creative thing to describe someone in front of you. As you have probably noticed, they do not deny what the other person has said. They know it is something they are and they accept it. This acceptance leads to balance and peace."  
She smiled.  
Zoro and Sanji looked at each other dumbfounded. They didn't know this. All they knew was it was a way for them to communicate with one another, that's how they understood each other, that's how they expressed themselves when bored or happy, that's how they cared for each other.  
"Zoro-san, Sanji-san, what would you like to do? Weapons training or internal balancing?"  
"For today, I think, I'll just take a massage."  
Sanji smiled as he placed his hands on his shoulders.   
"Oh. Seems like you would be leaving today?  
"Yes. The log is set, internal balance is perfect. There's no good reason to stay."  
"Very well, as you decide. Zoro-san, would you be as kind enough to give Sanji-san his massage?"  
"Mattaka! I can't believe I have to do so much for you, Ero-cook."  
"It's okay, musclehead Marimo. You don't have to."


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the last day they were staying at the monastery.  
They attended the first session, cleared their minds and prepared for the fight. They were both really excited today.  
"Round 1, that's enough."  
The Guru stopped them.  
Zoro and Sanji respectfully bowed to each other.  
"Zoro-san, Sanji-san, you were wonderful today. Both of your Yin and Yang are completely balanced, you have internalised the principles of Yin and Yang and I am glad to see you aren't forcing your way to go in the opposite direction of the stream."  
"He just has a really bad sense of direction."  
"Shut up! I'll cut you Ero-cook!"  
"Oh, the truth hurt you so much huh, lost Marimo?"  
"Guruji, how can they be balanced and at peace when they argue so much!"  
One of student raised his hand.  
"It's a very good question. Would anyone like to try and answer?"  
Everyone just looked at each other.  
"Okay. I'll tell you. It's because their arguements do not have the slightest of animosity in them. It's just like a kids argument where you come up with the most creative thing to describe someone in front of you. As you have probably noticed, they do not deny what the other person has said. They know it is something they are and they accept it. This acceptance leads to balance and peace."  
She smiled.  
Zoro and Sanji looked at each other dumbfounded. They didn't know this. All they knew was it was a way for them to communicate with one another, that's how they understood each other, that's how they expressed themselves when bored or happy, that's how they cared for each other.  
"Zoro-san, Sanji-san, what would you like to do? Weapons training or internal balancing?"  
"For today, I think, I'll just take a massage."  
Sanji smiled as he placed his hands on his shoulders.  
"Oh. Seems like you would be leaving today?  
"Yes. The log is set, internal balance is perfect. There's no good reason to stay."  
"Very well, as you decide. Zoro-san, would you be as kind enough to give Sanji-san his massage?"  
"Mattaka! I can't believe I have to do so much for you, Ero-cook."  
"It's okay, musclehead Marimo. You don't have to."


End file.
